Elliptic curve cryptography (ECC) is based on the intractability of the discrete logarithm problem within a group over a finite field where the elements of the group are points on an elliptic curve. Cryptographic values generated using ECC schemes, such as the Elliptic Curve Digital Signature Algorithm (ECDSA), may be smaller than those generated using finite-field cryptography schemes, such as the Digital Signature Algorithm (DSA) and integer factorization cryptography schemes, such as the Rivest Shamir Adleman (RSA) algorithm, while still offering the same level of security. Smaller-sized cryptographic values are desirable because they may reduce storage and transmission requirements. ECDSA is described, for example, in “American National Standard for Financial Services ANS X9.62-2005: Public Key Cryptography for the Financial Services Industry—The Elliptic Curve Digital Signature Algorithm (ECDSA)”, Accredited Standards Committee X9, Inc., 2005. DSA and RSA are described, for example, in “Federal Information Processing Standards Publication 186-3 Digital Signature Standard (DSS)”, National Institute of Standards and Technology, June 2009.